1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a magnetic ink jetting apparatus, and more specifically to a magnetic ink jetting apparatus which uniformly mixes the pigment and liquid of the magnetic ink and jets it.
2. Related Art
A printer using ink jets the ink onto a paper through an ink jetting apparatus, forming an image. The ink jetted from the ink jetting apparatus is divided into water-soluble dye ink and magnetic pigment ink in a colloidal state. The dye ink is in a water-soluble state where dye is soluble in water such that, when it is jetted onto the paper, the water turns into vapor and only dye is left, forming an image. On the other hand, the pigment ink which is a magnetic ink exists in a colloidal state where liquid and pigment are mixed. The pigment ink in a colloidal state is easily controlled when it jets. Accordingly, it is currently widely used.
However, in the jetting of pigment ink, ink drops are not uniformly formed. That is, the ink drops are irregularly distributed in the liquid due to the colloidal state so that the mixture of the pigment and liquid is not uniform at each ink dot. This decreases clarity in printing and straightness of the drop.
The following patents are considered to be representative of the prior art relative to this invention, but are burdened by the disadvantages discussed herein: U.S. Pat. No. 5,677,717 to Ohashi entitled an Ink Ejecting Device Having A Multilayer Protective Film For Electrodes, U.S. Pat. No. 5,650,802 to Suzuki et al. entitled an Ink Dispersion Device For Liquid Droplet Ejecting Apparatus, U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,346 to Katsuumi et al. entitled a Manufacturing Method For Ink Jet Printer Head, U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,508 to Okawa et al. entitled a Method For Producing A Layered Piezoelectric Element, U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,119 to Saito et al. entitled a Multilayer Device Having Integral Functional Element For Use With An Ink Jet Recording Apparatus, And Recording Apparatus, U.S. Pat. No. 5,559,543 to Komuro entitled a Method Of Making Uniformly Printing Ink Jet Recording Head, U.S. Pat. No. 5,557,308 to Chandrasekaran entitled an Ink Jet Print Head Photoresist Layer Having Durable Adhesion Characteristics, U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,505 to Suzuki et al. entitled an Ink Jet Recording Head And Apparatus Having A Protective Member Formed Above Energy Generators For Generating Energy Used To Discharge Ink, U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,987 to Perrin entitled an Ink Circuit Particularly Intended To Pressurize A Pigment Ink For An Ink Jet Printer, U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,109 to Hock entitle a Berrier Alignment And Process Monitor For TIJ Printheads, U.S. Pat. No. 5,448,273 to Klein et al. entitled a Thermal Ink Jet Printhead Protective Layers, U.S. Pat. No. 5,440,333 to Sykora et al. entitled a Collapsible Ink Reservoir And lnk-Jet Cartridge With Protective Bounding Layer For The Pressure Regulator, U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,375 to Ochiai et al entitled a Method For Fabricating Ink Jet Printhead, U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,446 to Lin et al. entitled a Hot Melt Impulse Ink Jet With Dispersed Solid Pigment In A Hot Melt Vehicle, U.S. Pat. No. 5,278,584 to Keefe et al entitled an lnk Delivery System For An Inkjet Printhead, U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,363 to Koizumi et al entitled an lnk-Jet Recording Head Having Bump-Shaped Electrode And Protective Layer Providing Structural Support, U.S. Pat. No. 5,235,350 to Lin et al. entitled a Pigmented semiconductive Hot melt Ink Jet Apparatus Employing Same, U.S. Pat. No. 5,198,834 to Childers et al. entitled an Ink Jet Print Head Having Two Cured Photoimaged Barrier Layers, U.S. Pat. No. 5,187,500 to Bohorquez et al. entitled a Control Of Energy To Thermal Inkjet Heating Elements, U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,992 to Komuro entitled a Method For Manufacturing A Liquid Jet Recording Head Having A Protective Layer Formed By Etching, U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,517 to Tample et al. entitled a Droplet Deposition Apparatus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,803,501 to Mielke entitled a Device For Generating Fluid Drops, U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,267 to Meinhof entitled an Arrangement For The Ejection Of Individual Droplets From Discharge Openings Of An Ink Printer Head, U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,195 to Eblen et al. entitled a Method Of Fabricating An Ink Droplet Generator For An Ink Jet Printer And Ink Droplet Generator Fabricated Thereby, U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,933 to Heinzl entitled an Apparatus And Method For Ink Droplet Ejection For A Printer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,130 to Slemmons entitled Forming Droplets For Ink Jet Printing, U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,200 to Mansukhani entitled a Pigmented Jet Printing And Product, U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,437 to Hertz entitled a Method And Apparatus For Forming A Compound Liquid Jet Particularly Suited For Ink-Jet Printing, U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,238 to Lee entitled a Magnetic Deflector For A Magnetic Ink Jet Printer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,240 to Fan et al. entitled a Vector Magnetic Ink Jet Printer With Stabilized Jet Stream, U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,807 to Fischbeck et al. entitled a Separable liquid Droplet Instrument And Magnetic Drivers Therefor, U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,770 to Arnold et al. entitled a Method And Apparatus For Adjusting The Velocity Of Ink Drops In An Ink Jet Printer, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,308 to Fan et al. entitled a Method And Apparatus For Forming Droplets.